Brother and Sisterly Love
by sassyangel15
Summary: What happens when your a Halliwell? You have magic powers and frequently fight demons. Oh and you also get turned evil and try to kill your siblings. See who does what between Wyatt, Chris, and Mel.
1. Chapter 1

Brother (and Sisterly) Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters I only own what you are not familiar with.

A/N This is a story about Piper's children and their relationships with each other. In my story Chris is 2 years younger than Wyatt and Mel is 2 years younger than Chris. Ages for them are Wyatt 25, Chris 23, and Mel 21.

P3 was packed. Piper booked the Bay Area's hottest new DJ and the line was around the block to get in. Mel was waiting at the bar for Wyatt to make her drinks. She enjoyed working at her mom's club, she was able to make decent money as a cocktail waitress, and the crowd that usually came to P3 wasn't full of creepers.

"Wyatt do you want me to call Chris from the back to come help you, you're getting really backed up her" Mel said, she was impatient about waiting for drink orders, the longer the customers were thirsty, the smaller the tip she made.

"Yea, I don't know what's taking him so long anyway; he stocked the beer and liquor, and then said he needed to take care of something. Oh well more tips for me." Wyatt said with a smirk.

Mel went to the back room to get Chris, maybe she could still salvage a tip off the table waiting for her drinks if she did this quickly.

"Chris, Wyatt is really swamped" she said opening the door to the back room. Just as the words left her mouth she saw Chris send a fire ball towards a demon with his telekinesis. Mel stood in the door for a moment and then looked around to make sure nobody noticed the flames and screams coming from the room.

"Damn it Chris, you know you should call us when a demon attacks" Mel said as she walked in and closed the door.

"Don't worry about it Mel I took care of it, I knew what I was doing" Chris replied.

Mel knew that Chris could take care of himself, but she also didn't like missing a good vanquish.

"Fine, whatever, just get your butt to that bar and help Wy make the drinks so we can all make _some_ decent tips tonight" Mel said with her eyebrows raised in a way that Chris recognized as her serious face.

"All right, all right I'm going, just don't hurt me" Chris said with his hands up in a mock surrender. With that they hurried out to help Wyatt with the big rush.

It was late. After that big of a crowd, P3 needed some serious cleaning.

"This is going to take hours" Mel said. She hated cleaning at the end of her shift; she usually just wanted to go to bed.

"Come on it won't take us that long, let's all just take a section and…." Before Wyatt could finish his sentence a group of demons and dark lighters shimmered and orbed into the club.

"Damn, I knew this night was too quiet" Wyatt said dodging a fire ball. "Alright same old drill guys, Mel takes the dark lighters, Chris and I have the demons." Chris and Mel responded with a unison "right".

Mel squared off with the two dark lighters. She threw a high roundhouse kick at the first one, only to have him block it and trip her off balance. She quickly recovered and threw some punches at the dark lighter making him teeter slightly. It was times like this that she was glad her mom let her train with her Aunt Phoebe. She was so busy with the first dark lighter she didn't notice the other one had conjured his crossbow and was taking aim on her. The dark lighter aimed and fired his poisoned arrow at Mel.

Chris cried out "Mel, look out!" Mel looked up and orbed out of the way, avoiding the arrow which hit the dark lighter she was fighting causing him to burst into flames. Mel orbed back into place a moment later, but the dark lighter had already reloaded and was ready for her; the arrow sank its self into Mel's shoulder. Mel sank to the floor and waited for the dark lighter to approach her. She carefully orbed the arrow out of her arm and when the dark lighter came up to her, she stabbed him with his own arrow, causing him to erupt into flames. Mel stood up and said, "When will you boys learn, dark lighter arrows only work on white lighters."

Chris and Wyatt looked at the six demons that stood before them.

"You take the three on the right and I'll take the three on the left" Chris said.

"Right let's take care of these guys so we can go home" Wyatt replied.

Chris used his telekinesis to fly all three demons into the wall. One of them landed on an overturned bar stool and burst into flames.

"One down, two to go" Chris said with a smirk. He faced off with the other two, and waited for one of them to conjure a fire ball. Simultaneously the demons conjured up fire balls and threw them at Chris. He sent both of the fire balls back at the demons who were sent to their fiery hell.

"Sometimes they just make this too easy for me" Chris said. He looked up to see a dark lighter fixing his aim on Mel he called out to her "Mel look out!" Mel looked up and orbed out of the way before the arrow hit her. She may not be a white lighter but those arrows still hurt. Chris moved his battle over to his brother who still had all three demons left.

"What's taking so long over here?" Chris said with a smirk as he entered Wyatt's shield.

"I decided to have a little fun tonight, not go for the vanquish right away" And with that Wyatt lowered his shield and held both his hands out flat. They started glowing an orange color and then a wave of light came out, instantly incinerating the demons. Chris and Wyatt gave each other a high five and then heard a voice say "If you two are done celebrating now, I could use some healing here" Mel said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we figure that you can just heal this one up the old fashioned way, since the poison doesn't affect you" Chris said in his sarcastic tone. Wyatt put his hands over Mel's wound and within a few moments it was healed. "Thanks bigger brother" Mel said in a little kid voice and looked at Wyatt with dough eyes.

"You're welcome Mellie" Wyatt said in the same voice. "You're lucky you're not a white lighter otherwise that could've killed you Mel" Wyatt said with concern.

"Actually I think you mean to say _you're _lucky I'm not a white lighter because otherwise who would take care of the dark lighters for you two" Mel said in a challenging tone.

"Do you think they even realize you're not a white lighter?" Chris asked. "I mean by now they have to know right, you have been playing that trick on them since you could use our orbing powers."

"I don't always use your guys', sometimes I use Aunt Paige's or our cousin's, or who ever I feel like mostly. And sometimes I don't orb, I use the girls' cupid powers instead" Mel said as if she needed to defend herself. That was the one thing about being a telepath, she always felt like she needed to justify using her power. Her family understood that she needed to tap into their offensive powers to vanquish demons, as long as she only used the powers and didn't stay in their heads too long since they didn't know when she was in there. Mel did enjoy having access to all the different powers though, and she could be anywhere on the planet to use them since her bond with her family was so strong. On top of Mel being able to read minds, her and her brothers could communicate telepathically as well.

"I could have just blown them up, but then I would have missed the look on that dark lighter's face when he saw the poison didn't affect me" Mel said with a smile, "remind me to thank dad for being a mortal when I was conceived."

"Ew, I don't want to think about that" Chris said. "I still have memories of trying to get mom and dad to… you know… so I could be born."

"Sorry big brother didn't mean to gross you out. Or make you think about yourself in the other timeline. I still don't understand how you have those memories; you would think that since you changed stuff before you were born and stopped it from happening it wouldn't have technically happened. But then you technically wouldn't have gone back in time to warn mom and our aunts about Wyatt turning evil because he wouldn't have been evil. But then if you didn't warn them, would Wyatt have turned evil because you technically… you know what, I'm giving myself a headache" Mel said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you always have to try and make sense of things when magic is involved?" Chris replied.

"Well it looks like we have work to do after we get home" Wyatt said changing the subject.

"At least they waited until after the club closed… and before we got a chance to clean up" Mel said.

"You're always the optimist aren't you?" Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Well, someone has to be" she replied. "Hey, since we did cause some of this mess because of a demon attack, I say we get to use a spell to clean up tonight" Mel said hopefully.

"Yea I guess that would be alright tonight, since we have to go home and look up these demons anyway, I want to get a jump on it" Wyatt said. There was silence, and both Wyatt and Mel looked over at Chris waiting for him to lecture them about personal gain.

"Yea we might as well, I'm too tired to clean up tonight anyway" Chris replied. Leaving Wyatt and Mel stunned.

"Alright, sweet, we can all agree on this one tonight" Mel said breaking the silence. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." The room lit up and was instantly clean. "You know I just thought of something, does grammar matter in spells?" Mel asked. "Cause in that one we use scene, as in a place, and seen, like sight. Why didn't they teach us these kinds of things in magic school?" Mel said with a confused look on her face.

"And why do you always try to analyze something as complex as magic?" Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't matter as long and it works right?"

"How about we go home and look up these demons, we can ponder the grammatical happenings of spell writing some other time" Wyatt said.

"Sounds good, race you there" Mel said as she orbed out.

"I wonder whose powers she used this time?" Chris asked his brother.

"It shouldn't matter as long as it works right?" Wyatt replied with a grin.

"Oh you're very funny" Chris said as Wyatt orbed out, "Hey, wait for me" and Chris followed his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! Here is chapter 2.

Back at the manor things were quiet. Piper and Leo were already in bed, so the kids snuck upstairs to the attic as quietly as they could.

"Well Wy, since you decided to play around with the demons the longest, did you notice anything about them?" Chris asked.

"Yea they could through fireballs" Wyatt replied sarcastically.

"I meant more along the lines of a description genius" Chris said.

"Yea they had arm cuffs with a symbol on them; it looked like a ruin or hieroglyphic" Wyatt said as he paged through the book.

"Wait the demons I was fighting didn't have arm cuffs, they had tribal markings on their face" Chris said worriedly. "Do you think someone is trying to organize the underworld again, I mean that would explain why there were dark lighters there too" he said.

"It's a possibility, I mean it's been like 20 years since the underworld attempted to organize, the demons we have had to fight in the past have all been lower level" Mel said. "The last attempt to organize the underworld was by the triad I think. And mom and our aunts vanquished them" Mel added.

"Well I think we should just identify the demons tonight, then we can talk with mom in the morning, we might need some Charmed power on this one guys" Chris said walking over to the book.

"Here are the ones I was fighting" Wyatt said. "They were called Kripten demons, a group of demons recognized by the Band of Redrer worn on their wrists. The Band of Redrer allows the demons to easily cross into different plains of existence. They are relatively powerful according to this entry, but there is a vanquishing potion, and it says a spell could be written also" Wyatt finished.

"Do you think that Band of Redrer is going to be a problem?" Chris asked while he looked for his demons.

"Probably not, but we could write a spell that could block its powers just in case" Wyatt replied.

"Here these are the ones I was fighting. The Lagior demon, identifiable by the clan symbols on their face these demons are stalkers and powerful fighters, they are relatively stealthy and reasonably intelligent, but are little more than foot soldiers, there's a vanquishing potion. I didn't really think they were all that powerful, I mean I took all three out pretty quickly" Chris said.

"Maybe they were just having an off day?" Mel said she was tired and didn't want to be looking up demons right now. "I mean we are powerful too, but sometimes we don't always do our best."

"Yea you could be right, or maybe my powers are growing, I was able to send back fireballs in two different directions tonight" Chris said with a smile.

"Chris, you always do that" Mel retorted back.

"Yea but these demons were further apart than the others" Chris said with a smile.

"Believe what you want Chris, believe what you want" Mel said with the signature Halliwell eye roll.

"O.K. guys back on track now, let's start making these potions, Mel will you get started on the spells?" Wyatt asked.

"Come on Wy we can do that stuff tomorrow, I mean we have to talk with mom about all this stuff first anyway plus I need my beauty sleep" Mel said resting her head in her hands.

"Ok we'll start on this stuff after we talk with mom" Wyatt replied, "But I don't know why you are trying to look beautiful, it's not like I'm letting guys near my baby sister anytime soon" he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're so funny, a real comedian" She said as she went downstairs to bed. Chris and Wyatt followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone sorry, but it was brought to my attention that this was viewed as a one shot because I marked the story at complete. 1) I am new to posting so I didn't really understand how it all worked, and I didn't know I was going to be posting one chapter at a time. 2) The story technically is complete, it's done just not uploaded, I just want you all to suffer by posting one chapter at a time ____. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming._

The next morning Mel awoke to a marvelous smell. She walked out into the hallway to see her brothers coming out of their rooms.

"Mom's making French toast for breakfast" Mel said sniffing the air.

"With bacon" Wyatt said mimicking the motion.

"And fresh orange juice" Chris said doing the same thing.

Wyatt and Mel stared at Chris.

"How can you smell orange juice?" Mel asked after a brief silence.

"I was already downstairs" Chris said with a laugh, "I just came back up here to do that to you two, make you think I got superpowers over night or something."

"Wow Chris, you're lame" Mel said with a smile.

"Wait so this isn't just mom's cooking, it's your cooking too?" Wyatt asked.

"Yep"

"Oh, it's going to be a good day" Mel added, "Next to mom, you're the best cook in the family."

"Hey, what about me?" Wyatt asked sounding hurt.

"Sorry Wy, potions you're pretty good at, actual food, well let's just say I wouldn't touch your cooking with a 10-foot clown pole" Mel said as she headed for the stairs to get breakfast.

"Ouch, why is she always so brutally honest" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Maybe it's a telepath thing, since she can literally be in our heads at any moment, she feels honesty is always the best policy, that way there are never any secrets between us" Chris replied. After he said that he and Wyatt heard Mel's voice in their head say "That's right".

"Hey you're not supposed to use your powers to eaves drop" Chris called down the stairs.

"If you two don't get your butts down here soon, you're not going to get any breakfast" they heard their mom's voice.

With that the two brothers headed down the stairs; it was time to talk to their mom about the demon attack from last night.

After they ate breakfast, the kids were helping Piper and Leo do the dishes.

"Mom we have something to tell you" Mel was the first to speak up. "We think someone might be organizing the underworld."

Piper looked at her daughter "Why would you think that honey?"

"Well we were starting to clean P3 last night when demons and dark lighters shimmered into the club. We vanquished them, but when we were looking up the demons in the book, Chris said that the demons he vanquished were different than the ones Wyatt vanquished."

"None of you were hurt were you?" Piper asked.

"Well I was hit with an arrow, but Wyatt healed me, and clearly we are all here this morning" Mel retorted. She didn't like her mom being all protective.

"Well it's possible that some new power is rising, it's been over 20 years since there was any real order in the underworld. Maybe I should call my sisters so we can start working on this" Piper said with a sigh. She thought she finally had her normal life that she wanted since her and her sisters found out they had powers.

"Mom it's alright we can take care of this, we have been fighting demons for a long time now. We just thought it would be a good idea to get your opinion about this" Chris replied.

"I know you three and your cousins have been fighting demons for a while, but you have never gone up against an organized underworld before, I don't even think you have battled an upper level demon before, it's not as easy as you all think" Piper said with concern.

"I have" Chris said looking away.

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Mel all looked at him.

"Well technically, I have vanquished a lot of upper level demons" Chris said looking his family. "I mean when I went back in time I helped you vanquish demons like the demon that has no name, you know that green slime blob, and then there was Ginny the genie that Aunt Phoebe accidentally freed" Chris stated.

"Chris sweetie those are just memories from a different timeline, you weren't actually there" Piper said.

"But still it's in a way more experience than Wyatt has, he was just a baby when he was vanquishing demons, and Mel wasn't even born when that ultimate battle thing took place" Chris said trying to make his point.

"The fact that you are calling it the ultimate battle _thing_ proves just how little you know about an organized underworld" Piper said starting to raise her voice.

"Piper calm down he didn't mean it like that" Leo said.

"No I won't calm down we're talking about our children here going up against an organized underworld and upper level demons" Piper yelled.

"Mom we aren't going up against the entire underworld, we don't even know if the underworld is organizing" Wyatt chimed in.

"You're right" Piper said calming down a little. "But I still don't like the thought of you three taking on upper level demons.

"So we make a bunch of really powerful vanquishing potions, and Wyatt has been going up against upper level demons since he was a new born" Mel said. "But mom you had to see this coming, I mean how long did you think the demons were just going to stay lower level."

Piper thought about this. She knew her daughter was right. It had been over 20 years since any real threat appeared from the underworld. She was worried about her children, after everything her and her sisters had been through, she knew what could happen if the underworld was organizing.

"We know too mom" Mel said.

Piper glared at her, she knew she wasn't supposed to do that.

Mel put her hands up "It wasn't a telepath thing it was a reading your face thing. You have to trust that you trained us well. We were born for this."

"Alright" Piper said, "But I'm going to call your Aunts in on this. We are going to help you with this if the underworld is really organizing you need experienced witches."

"O.K. and it probably wouldn't hurt to have our cousins' help out with this one, I mean if we are doing a training session about how to deal with an organized underworld they may as well be here too" Mel said.

"Well lets get started on the vanquishing potions for the Kripten and the Lagior demons, and Mel can get started on the spell for the Band of Redrer and the back up spells in case the potions don't work" Wyatt said.

In the attic Wyatt and Chris were working on the first potion and Mel sat on the couch working on the spells.

"Ah man, I didn't realize we needed to bless this potion, I hate pricking my fingers" Wyatt complained.

"Wy, you're like the most powerful being in the magical community… and you're complaining about pricking your finger with a little needle, that you're just going to have healed anyway" Mel replied.

"Yea but I still don't have to like it" Wyatt mock pouted.

Chris had already added his blood to the potion while Wyatt was on his little rant. Chris handed the pin cushion to Wyatt and he added his blood.

"Come on Mel we need your blood too" Chris said.

"O.K. Hey, listen to this, Bands that move through time and space will not work in this…"

"Wait! Don't finish that, we don't want you to accidentally cast a spell on us" Chris shouted.

"Well the last word is place, and I don't think this spell would work on us, we aren't even wearing bands" Mel replied a little angry at her brother.

"You never know, I don't even know how many spells have accidentally been cast on this family" Chris said in defense.

Mel went over to the potion and pricked her finger to add her blood. "Wyatt, heal" she said.

"What am I a dog?" Wyatt said pretending to be offended. He held out his hand to heal his sister. "Want to return the favor?" Wyatt asked. Mel tapped into Wyatt's powers and healed his finger.

"See I told you that you would heal it right away" Mel said.

"Whatever, I waited longer than you" Wyatt replied back. "Chris, want some healing power?"

"Sure why not all the cool kids are doing it" Chris said as he held out his finger to be healed. "Well this potion is done, let's bottle this up and get started on the next one. Mel how are those spells coming?"

"Pretty much done, by the time you get that next potion done the spells will be ready" Mel replied.

A couple hours later the potions and spells were done.

"I wonder why Aunt Phoebe and Paige aren't here yet." Chris said.

The three went downstairs to see if the rest of the family had shown up yet.

"Mom why isn't anyone here yet?" Mel asked. It was now mid day and they had demons to find.

"Well when I called for Paige, she didn't orb in, then I remembered that her and Henry and the kids were going on a vacation and they were muting their charges and not taking any cell phones, I don't even have a number to reach her at and since she muted her charges Wyatt and Chris can't even sense for her. And Phoebe took the family on the road with her book tour. I told her one of you kids could come get her, but she said that there was no possible way she could leave unnoticed" Piper said slightly annoyed that her sisters couldn't be there.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean to mute your charges, what if they need help?" Mel said.

"They make sure that other white lighters are assigned to them so they are safe" Piper replied.

"Well we still have you mom" Wyatt replied. "You can still help us figure out this…thing, I guess we don't really know what's going on."

"Yes and that's the first thing we need to do. Wyatt, you and Chris orb down to the underworld and see what you can find out, Mel you stay here with me and we will put together a list of what we know and try and figure out what's going on" Piper said taking control.

"Why can't I go down there?" Mel asked.

"Chris made a good point, his memories about the other timeline will help him if there is any real trouble not to mention some demons may still recognize him as a contact, and Wyatt is more powerful sweetie." Piper said knowing that this was going to be a slight battle.

"But I can be just as powerful as Wyatt, I have access to all his powers" Mel whined back.

"Yes but those are HIS powers Mel. I'm not risking you not having access to his powers and then you and Chris would be in serious trouble" Piper replied.

Mel knew that she wasn't going to win this. Her mom was right those powers did belong to Wyatt.

"O.K. but remember I can take care of myself mom" Mel said trying to get the last word in.

Piper turned to her sons, "What ever you find out, come back in one hour, O.K. One hour boys."

"Got it mom, one hour, well be fine" Chris said.

Chris and Wyatt orbed out of the attic and Mel and Piper started working on the list.

"What all do you know about the demons that attacked you?" Piper asked.

"Well the Lagior are pretty much just foot soldiers. But they are stealthy and smart. They are like trackers or something. And the Kripten are able to move through different plans because of the band they wear" Mel replied. "But we don't really know what they want."

"Maybe just to eliminate the threat. If the underworld really is organizing then they are going to start going after witches" Piper said.

"Well then maybe we should check the obits and see if there have been any mysterious deaths, and then investigate them" Mel said.

The two witches finished going through the newspaper with no luck.

"Maybe they were just after us?" Mel asked.

"Well your brothers should be back soon, maybe they will have some information" Piper said with a sigh. She didn't like this, either the underworld was organizing, or some one was just targeting her family for a good time.

Just as she thought that Wyatt and Chris orbed into the attic.

"Get ready for an attack" Chris said ducking behind the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is another chapter for you all. I feel I should warn people that I get really cheesy sometimes (if you haven't noticed it yet you will in this chapter), but I hope that the moments of cheesiness can be over looked and you still enjoy the story. On that note…enjoy!_

A group of demons shimmered in and Piper started to blow them up, Wyatt was conjuring energy balls and throwing them at the demons and Chris was redirecting energy balls back at the demons. More demons kept shimmering into the attic. Mel was behind a table searching for some powers, when she found something weird.

"What's this?" She thought. "I haven't sensed this power before." Mel tapped into Chris' head and was engulfed in a red light, a second later she was behind the demons.

"Behind you" She said in a nonchalant voice. With that all the demons turned and started throwing fire balls at Mel. Piper screamed when she saw the fire balls hit Mel and then she disappeared. Wyatt held out his hands and sent an incineration wave at the remaining demons in the attic. Piper sank to the ground crying and Wyatt tried to calm her.

Suddenly Mel stood up from behind the table and ran to her mom.

"Mom, mom, I'm alright, it was just an astral projection. I'm fine really" Mel said trying to consol her mother.

Gaining her composure after a few minutes, Piper grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug and said "Don't you ever do that again. I never want to loose any of you!"

"Let's go downstairs and make some tea mom" Mel said. "Chris and Wyatt can fill us in down their."

While they were making the tea, Wyatt realized something.

"Mel how did you astral project?" he asked. I didn't know anyone in our family had that power, well other than Aunt Prue, but I didn't think you could use the powers of a dead person."

"It wasn't Aunt Prue's power that I used" Mel said. Then she turned to Chris. "Why didn't you tell us you got a new power, that's a pretty big deal."

"I just wanted to try and learn the power and have it mastered before I told you guys" Chris said lowering his eyes. He knew he was about to get a lecture.

"Chris, I can only use a power as much as you all can. If you can't control a certain power, I can't control that power. But you have had that power for a while, I was able to distract the demons long enough for Wyatt to vanquish all of them" Mel answered back. She didn't like Chris being so distant, it wasn't normal for him.

"I'm sorry Mellie, I just wanted this to be mine for a while, I mean I didn't even get to use it in a battle first, you did" Chris said.

Mel thought about this. Chris was right. She had used his power before him. She was just so excited to find a new power she didn't even think that it hadn't been used in battle yet. Then she got worried. She didn't think her actions through. What if Chris had just gotten that power and hadn't practiced it, Mel wouldn't have had any control over it; she could have jeopardized her family's safety, not to mention her own.

"I'm sorry Chris, I didn't think about that" She said looking down. "I just was excited to find a new power; I didn't think that you hadn't used it against demons yet."

"I've used it against demons" he replied averting his gaze. "Last night when you saw me vanquish that demon in the back room I had just gotten back into my body. I summoned the demon and then astral projected out of a hiding spot, when the demon threw the fire ball I projected back to my body and sent the fire ball back to the demon."

"Wait you vanquished a demon last night at the club?" Wyatt said. "You guys didn't say anything about that."

"I forgot about that completely, the club was so busy I didn't even think to mention it to you Wyatt" Mel said recalling the incident in her mind.

"Chris honey, why would you summon a demon?" Piper asked worried.

"Don't worry mom" he said. "I had been practicing my astral projection on my own, I decided I needed to try it out against a demon so I found a low-level demon and summoned him. I just wanted to know if I could do it before I tried it out against demons I didn't know anything about."

Piper looked at her son with a serious look. Then realized he was right. Chris thought his power through and wanted to learn it before he let his siblings know about it.

"O.K. I'm very proud of you Chris for receiving a new power but next time let us know. Now what did you boys find out in the underworld, and why were we attacked like that."

"Honestly mom, we didn't find out too much. My sources aren't there any more. We tried sneaking into some caves but nobody was really talking about a new power. Then we were in this one lair eaves dropping on this clan of Drone demons and Wyatt decided to trip while we were creeping around. We knew we couldn't take them all on by ourselves so we orbed back here where we knew we would have back up." Chris said. "We heard them talk about working with the dark lighters though. Something about how the demons would have better luck with the bounty they are after."

"Well that explains why the demons are working with the dark lighters. Now what would dark lighters be after? You know besides white lighters." Mel asked.

"I don't know but we better investigate this further, your dad should be home from magic school soon we can ask him what else a dark lighter would be after" Piper said.

"On the bright side the underworld isn't organizing" Wyatt said happily.

"Well we don't know that for sure yet" Chris replied.

"True so let's keep investigating that too. But let's start making diner and we'll worry about demons afterwards." Piper said getting up from the table.

After dinner, Piper and the kids sat at the dinner table with Leo and told him about the day's events.

"Do you have any idea what else dark lighters would be after?" Piper asked.

"It's possible they are trying to go after the Elders. Eliminating the Elders would leave white lighters vulnerable, and leave their charges helpless" he replied.

"Have dark lighters ever tried to go after the Elders before?" Wyatt asked.

"We faced off against that warlock Ames that one time. He tried to go after the Elders remember" Piper added.

"And there were the Titans" Chris chimed in.

"Yea but like you said he was a warlock not a dark lighter and Piper destroyed the Titans a long time ago. I can't recall any time a dark lighter attempted to kill the Elders, but a clan of them could possible try it. They could even succeed if they had help from demons to keep the Elders busy with distractions" Leo said.

"That's got to be what they are after" Chris said, "It makes sense and it would give evil a huge advantage if the Elders were destroyed."

"We should tell them" Mel said. "Let's go summon one of them now."

"Do you think they will believe us I mean after everything we have done?" Piper asked Leo.

"Well if they don't then we will have to try and defeat the dark lighters on our own without their help" he responded.

Upstairs Piper cast the summoning spell for the Elders and a moment later Odin appeared.

"What do you want" he replied irritated.

Leo spoke first. "Odin we think something is going on in the underworld. We have reason to believe that dark lighters are organizing and teaming up with demons to try to destroy the Elders."

"What would make you think that" Odin asked sounding more irritated.

Piper and Leo told him the theory they had created earlier. The kids all chimed in and filled in the blanks with their experiences from the past day.

"As you can see we are trying to save your butts" Mel stated bluntly. She didn't like the Elders; she had driven away three white lighters before they finally said her brothers could be her white lighters. Mel always wondered why the elders felt the need to add another whiter lighter into the mix of her already large extended mostly white lighter family.

"I'll mention something to the council, but other than that I can't do much, not without hard evidence that the dark lighters are really trying to eliminate us. We have to keep the cosmic balance in order" he said. "But we appreciate the concern for our safety and we will be more alert" Odin added. With that he left the attic to return to the Council of Elders.

"Do you think we should have said we were doing this for the greater good, not for the Elders?" Mel replied and glanced at her brothers with a smile. They smiled back and laughed about the comment slightly.

"So what is the plan of action?" Chris turned and asked his parents.

"We can't do much yet, we need more information" Leo said.

"But we can make some vanquishing potions for the dark lighters and search for other demons they may try to form an alliance with" Piper said.

"What about the two clans that attacked us last night?" Wyatt said. "Should we go after them?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea but all three of you need to stay together, I'll stay here and get started on the dark lighter potions" Piper said. She knew if she said no the kids would just sneak out in the middle of the night anyway. This way at least she knew where they were.

"We need to have a game plan though guys if we are going to try and do this quickly and without much of a battle" Mel said.

The kids sat down at the table in the attic and started coming up with a plan.

_Please review, I enjoy hearing what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, I really like the reviews that you have left me. I enjoy hearing what you think about my chapters. Keep 'em coming!! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment._

"We need to get in there under cover, I think that would get us close enough to them so we can throw the potions, then we can take out the remaining demons ourselves" Mel said.

"What about the Bands of Redrer and the markings?" Chris said.

Mel replied "We can glamour the markings for the Lagior clan and then remove it before we go after the Kripten demons. I'm assuming they have guards at the entrance we can take them out and steal their bands. That should give us enough cover to get into the lair."

"Sounds a little risky but it's the best we have" Wyatt said. "Alright go get changed into something that will help us blend in down there, and then we will do the glamour spell."

A few moments later Wyatt and Chris went back up to the attic, Wyatt was wearing black boots, black jeans and a black shirt with a row of spikes running down each arm. Chris was wearing dark jeans, a red shirt with long black sleeves, a long black trench coat and steel toed boots.

"What's taking Mel so long to get ready?" Wyatt asked.

"She's a girl dude, they always take forever" Chris replied.

A few minutes later Mel emerged in the attic wearing hip hugging black vinyl pants, combat boots and a low cut black crop top that showed her stomach. She had also put on dark black eye makeup and fuchsia lipstick.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not going down there like that!" Wyatt shouted. "I am not letting you out of the house like that, where did you even get those clothes?"

"Relax Wy, it's not like I wear these things every day. And speaking of where these clothes came from, since when do you have a shirt with spikes?" Mel replied.

"That doesn't matter, it's not showing off my mid drift and… other parts!"

"Wy we don't have time for this right now we need to go vanquish these demons. I don't like that she is dressed like that either, but at least she will blend in" Chris replied. "Can you fight in that outfit?" He asked Mel.

Mel did a few moves and then replied "Oh yea I'm good."

"Alright lets glamour these markings and then go after the Lagior" Chris said walking over to his siblings. Mel drew the markings on a piece of paper.

"Now what? I've never just glamoured a marking before" She said.

"Can you come up with a spell to copy the markings onto ourselves?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea let me think… um, markings that I drew on paper, transfer to us so we may do this caper" Mel said in an unsure voice. The markings disappeared from the page and appeared on the three siblings.

"Caper? Where did that come from?" Chris said as he looked at Mel and smiled.

"Well what else do you know that rhymes with paper?" Mel said defensively.

"Here are the potions for the Lagior; I'll orb us the potions for the Kripten when we get that far. We don't want to mix them up when we go to vanquish them" Wyatt said handing vials to his brother and sister. "Do you have the spells Mel?"

"Yep and I made copies for you two as well, and they are even titled with what clan they are for. Don't ever say I'm not organized" She said.

"Alright lets go" Wyatt said, and the three orbed out of the attic and into the underworld.

The orbs disappeared leaving the three siblings. The pathway was dimly lit by torches on the wall.

"Let's go this way" Chris said as he pointed behind them.

They walked down a passageway and ended up in an opening that forked.

"Which way now genius?" Mel said sarcastically.

"The Lagior have tunnels that fork like this, one should lead us to a large open area where they should all be" Chris responded.

"What about the other one?" Wyatt asked.

"It's probably a trap and will lead us to our doom" Chris said nonchalantly.

"Oh great. Well do you have any idea which way to go?" he responded.

Just then a guard walked out of the tunnel on the left.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he conjured a fireball.

"Vanquishing you" Mel said as she flicked her hands and blew him up. "I say the tunnel on the left is a good option."

"Alright lets go" Wyatt said taking the lead.

After a while the tunnel ended in a large meeting area just as Chris described. The young witches spread out a little but stayed at the back of the crowd listening.

"The dark lighters want their bounty soon" one demon said.

"They will get it. We must be more prepared next time. They easily defeated us" another demon responded.

The first demon replied "We have to keep the witches busy otherwise the plan will not work."

Mel sent a message to her brothers telepathically "When should we attack?" She looked over at Wyatt.

"No time like the present I guess" Wyatt responded in the same fashion.

"Or your plan will be foiled by us meddling kids" Mel said as she started throwing potions vanquishing a couple demons.

"Kill them!" the second demon said.

Mel, Chris and Wyatt were throwing potions left and right, vanquishing several demons. It wasn't long before the potions ran out. Chris started throwing demons with his telekinesis and Wyatt started conjuring energy balls. Mel orbed behind the group of demons coming after her and started blowing them up. Chris orbed behind a rock and astral projected in between two demons. The demons conjured fireballs and threw them at his astral self. Astral Chris vanished and the demons vanquished each other.

It wasn't long before the battle was over, only the siblings were left in the lair.

"Alright, we are awesome if I do say so myself" Mel said excitedly.

"That didn't go so bad I guess. Who is ready to find the Kripten clan?" Wyatt asked.

But Chris was quiet. He wasn't celebrating like his brother and sister.

"What's wrong big brother?" Mel asked concerned.

"It was almost too easy" He stated.

"Well maybe all our planning paid off, we were prepared and they weren't."

"No. The Lagior are basically soldiers. It should have been more of a challenge"

"We will worry about it later, let's go take care of the Kripten" Wyatt chimed in.

Wyatt orbed them the new potions, and Mel reversed the glamour spell. The three went over the plan again before orbing to a new destination in the underworld.

Upon finding the Kripten cave the three hide behind a rock.

"There are only two guards, we won't have bands for everyone" Mel said.

"You two take the bands, I'll pretend to be bounty you collected" Chris said.

Wyatt conjured some rope and tied Chris' hands behind his back.

"Not too tight, in case I need to take it off in a hurry" he said.

"Alright let's take these guys out" Mel said.

Mel jumped up from behind the rock and froze the two guards. She ran up and took the bands off before they unfroze, then Wyatt conjured two energy balls and vanquished the guards. Mel and Wyatt put on the Bands of Redrer and lead Chris through the door.

"Wait do you think we should cast the spell on the bands before we go in there. That way they won't be able to move planes when we start attacking?" Chris suggested.

"Good idea we should be close enough here" Wyatt answered.

Together the three siblings chanted the spell. "Bands that move through time and space will not work in this place."

"Now remember this spell will only work if they are in this room, if any escape the bands will work again" Mel reminded her brothers. "Chris keep your head down so we won't have to explain how we captured a Charmed One's son."

Wyatt and Mel walked in with their "bounty" trying to stay low key. They walked over to one of the cages along the wall and put Chris in it, but not locking the door. Then they waited.

Some demons were talking next to the three siblings.

"We need to act fast, otherwise the witches will come after us" a female demon said.

"I know but Vorine hasn't told us a plan yet" the male demon responded.

The female demon replied "The dark lighters highered us to do this job for them. How challenging can three bratty witches really be?"

"But these are the children of the eldest Charmed One" he replied. "And we don't want ALL of them dead" he added with a smirk.

Chris whispered to Wyatt "I think now would be a good time to attack, take these ropes off of me."

Wyatt unconjured the ropes and started throwing potions. Mel orbed to a different side of the cave and Chris astral projected behind a group of demons. Chris made a noise as if he was clearing his throat. The demons turned around and threw fireballs at him. He dodged them quickly and managed to land a few punches on one of the demons. A stray fireball hit him in the side and then the astral projection disappeared. Chris came out of his cell after his astral form was destroyed and started TKing the demons, vanquishing a few. He threw his potions and destroyed the rest of the group he was battling.

Mel was out of potions but still had many demons left. She started blowing them up. One demon conjured a fire ball and threw it at her. "Fire ball" she said and sent it back at the demons.

Wyatt was out of potions and was throwing energy balls at the demons and throwing them across the cave with his TK. Once the demons were in a corner, Wyatt held out his hands and used his wave incineration power to destroy them in one felt swoop. He saw Chris finish vanquishing his demons and the brothers ran over to Mel.

"Can you incinerate all of them?" Chris said to Wyatt.

"Not with Mellie still in there, I would vanquish her too" Wyatt said conjuring an energy ball.

The brothers were taking out the demons in the back of the group. Chris saw an opening in the crowd and was about to tell Wyatt that he saw Mel, when Wyatt threw an energy ball directly into the middle of the demons. The brothers heard a young woman scream and Wyatt knew he had hit his baby sister. Wyatt got scared and started to feel faint, leaving Chris to deal with the rest of the demons. With the added adrenaline rush it didn't take Chris long to vanquish the rest of the demons. He saw Mel lying on the floor surrounded by blood and a burn mark from an energy ball on her bare stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, I get so excited to read them! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please keep up with the reviews._

"Wyatt, come heal her" Chris yelled, but Wyatt had already fainted.

"Mellie, come on Mellie please be O.K" he said as he searched for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

"Wyatt wake up you have to heal her" He yelled again at his brother. Chris started crying he didn't know what to do. Wyatt always healed them when they got hurt.

"Mellie, please don't die, I need you baby sister" Chris said through his sobs. "Mel you have to be stay strong. Damn it Wyatt wake up, Mel needs you!" Chris brought a hand to his face to wipe away the tears and was surprised to see that it was glowing, and felt warm.

"Did I just get my healing powers" he wondered out loud. He quickly held his hands over Mel's wound, within a few moments Mel's eyes shot open and she looked up to see Chris leaning over her.

"Chris?" Mel asked confused. "Did you just heal me?"

"Yea I didn't know what to do and I was just telling you to hold on when my hands started feeling warm and were glowing" he stammered a little taken back by his new power.

"Chris where's Wy?" Mel asked.

"Over there he fainted when he…" Chris paused "He was the one who hit you with the energy ball, that's why he fainted"

Mel tapped into Wyatt's conjuring power and conjured a bottle of cold water. She got up and walked over to Wyatt and dumped the bottle out on his head. Wyatt sat up suddenly and turned to look up at his younger brother and sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh you know, you hit me with an energy ball, you fainted, Chris healed me and I dumped cold water on you. I say we are even" Mel replied nonchalantly.

Wyatt jumped up and pulled his sister into a tight hug "Mellie I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I should have been looking closer I'm so sor… wait, did you say Chris healed you?"

"Yea" Chris looked away sheepishly. "I was telling her not to die and it must have triggered my healing powers. About time I got them too, I mean 23 years is a long time to wait for a power."

"Alright guys well this has been an exciting day, but it's getting late and I say we go home now… plus mom will be so excited to hear you got _another_ new power" Mel chimed in. "And don't worry Wy, I know you would never try to hurt me. I love you bigger brother" She added as she hugged a soaked Wyatt.

"Hey what about me, after all I did heal you" Chris piped up.

"I love you too big brother" Mel said as she hugged Chris.

The three young witches orbed back to the Manor to tell there parents about the vanquishes and Chris' new power. In shadows a dark lighter and a demon named Vorine stepped out.

"What do we do now?" the dark lighter asked. "The demons have been vanquished."

"Be patient. We knew this was going to happen. We'll find a way to get that little brat and make the transformation. Those three won't be around much longer" Vorine said and then shimmered out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Really truly thank you all who reviewed. I hope you like the next chapter._

The three young witches orbed into the Manor to see their parents waiting for them.

"Did everything go alright?" Piper said jumping to her feet to inspect her children.

"Everything went fine Mom, just like we knew it would" Wyatt replied in annoyance. "It didn't even take that long to vanquish the clans."

"Did you find out any information about who is behind this?" Leo asked.

"We found out that the dark lighters hired the demons to get a bounty, but we don't know what yet. Also some demons were talking about a demon named Vorine. I think that was the name they said" Chris replied to his father.

"Didn't they also mention that they didn't want us dead?" Mel added. "I thought I heard them say they didn't want us dead, well I guess the Lagior demons wanted to kill us but the Kripten had made a comment about not wanting all of the eldest Charmed One's children dead."

"What do you mean not all of my children" Piper said in an angry tone. "If they try to even come near any of you I am going to get my sisters and we will come up with the worst spells and potions we can think of and and and, I don't know what else we will do but it's going to be big."

"Mom it doesn't work that way and you know it" Chris retorted. "At least one good thing came out of this adventure."

"What's that Son?" Leo asked.

"I finally got my healing powers" Chris said smugly. "Mel needed some big time healing and Wyatt fainted and when I was talking to Mel and telling her to hang in there, my hands started glowing and I was able to heal her."

"Wait why did Mel need healing, and why did Wyatt faint?" Piper asked curiously.

"Way to go Einstein" Mel said slightly under her breath. "Mom everything is fine we are all here and alive and that's all that really matters" she added trying to take the danger out of this situation.

Piper knew better she had been doing this for a very long time and knew that when someone got healed, someone fainted and someone got powers that only show up in immense emergencies, something bad happened down there.

"Do you think I don't know what goes on during these things? Chris, healing powers only appear when immense love for the other person can bring it out. That usually means the other person is close to death. Now, I am assuming that because you have always had Wyatt around to heal, it has never brought any of you this close to dying and that is why your power was triggered. Now, why did Wyatt faint?!" Piper said sternly, looking from Mel to Chris and back again.

"I was surrounded by demons and the boys were helping me from the outside" Mel started. "An opening was created and Wyatt didn't see it, he threw an energy ball in the opening and it hit me instead of a demon."

"Wyatt knew he had hit her which made him faint and didn't respond to me" Chris continued. "I vanquished the rest of the demons and tried to wake Wyatt up to heal Mellie, but he wouldn't come to, I was holding Mel and rocking her telling her not to leave me and the rest is healing history."

"I'm really sorry Mom, I should have been paying closer attention to her, and I should have seen her there. Actually she never should have been in that situation at all, she was facing more demons than Chris and I" Wyatt groveled.

"Wyatt sweetie, these things happen. Yes you should have been watching closer to where you were throwing energy balls, but it was an accident, as long as you learn from it" Piper consoled her oldest son. "I think you three have had enough demons for one day, why don't you three do something fun tonight" she added. "Oh and Chris, congratulations I know you have been wanting these powers for a long time."

"Do you guys want to play dodge ball at the park?" Mel asked her brothers.

"Yeah we haven't done that in a while, let's put on some normal clothes and go to the park" Wyatt added.

The three went up stairs and changed into some comfortable clothes and met up in Mel's room.

"All these years and they still think we go to the park and play dodge ball" Chris said. "Got the spell Mellie?"

"As always, although you would think we would have it memorized by now" Mel said.

The three witches chanted: "Hear the words of the witches, the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, part the ways of time and space and remove us from this place, on this plane we all drift, and go to a place to practice our gift." The three witches were surrounded in a soft yellow light and disappeared from Mel's room. They reappeared in a place that looked exactly like the Manor, only the three were alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_As always please review. Thank you to all who have already reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Flashback: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

9-year-old Mel was sitting at the kitchen table. She was trying to write a spell that would change a pencil into an apple, but she couldn't understand why. All she could think about was that this assignment was dumb. "Why would I ever need to turn a pencil into an apple, incase I forget my lunch?" she whined. Her mother came into the room mixing batter for cupcakes. Seeing how frustrated the little girl was, she sat down and tried to help her.

"Honey it isn't always the reason for writing the spell, it's the thinking process behind it" Piper explained to her daughter. "Do you remember looking through the book of shadows with me the other day?" The little girl nodded. "Do you remember the spell that can send witches back in time?" the girl nodded again. Well that spell is short but it covers what needs to be done. It talks of a bond or event, and what the person saying the spell wants to happen because of the event, and ends with what must be done. Spells are really very simply, sweetie, it just takes practice to be good at them. Start with what you want done.

"Well I want this pencil to be an apple so I don't fail my spells writing class" Mel said plainly.

"Ok so you want to turn this pencil into something else, so that would be called a… what?" Piper said attempting to lure her daughter to the answer.

"A change, or um… a transformation?" Mel said questioningly.

"Yes very good, now can you think of things that rhyme with your key words?" Piper added.

"What are my key words mom?" Mel asked.

"Well sweetie they are words that matter the most in a spell in this case your objects so pencil or apple, and your action so transform or change" Piper explained.

"Oh O.K., so lets see what am I doing here" Mel thought out loud, "Um, for my class I must change, this pencil to an apple, now rearrange" within moments the pencil was in swirling white lights and when the lights disappeared a bright red apple was left.

"Oh my gosh I did it!" Mel screamed. "I can't believe I did it, and it was the first try!" She exclaimed running out of the room to find her brothers and show them what she could do.

Piper was so proud of her daughter she knew she was going to be the spell writer between her and her brothers; she had the knowledge of the world and the vocabulary to help her. Then Piper realized that this could be trouble. Mel didn't have powers really, all she could do was communicate with her brothers telepathically, and she could sense powers. But now if she knew she could come up with spells there is no telling what she might to do her brothers the next time they pick on her, or she gets mad at her parents for grounding her.

"Oh well magical kids will be magical kids" Piper sighed and went back to baking.

**A few months later: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on guys, I need to learn how to use my powers" Mel whined at her brothers.

"Mel they aren't your powers, they are ours" Chris said. "Not to mention you haven't even told Mom that you can use your telepathy to use our powers, and you know how she is about knowing about magic."

"I know but I just found out yesterday that I could even use your guys' powers, I wonder if I can use anyone's powers in the family?" Mel wondered out loud. "Maybe I can levitate like Aunt Phoebe?" Mel focused her energy and magic and tried to find a mental link with her Aunt. The 9-year-old slightly lifted off the ground but as quickly as she went up, she came down.

"Well that answers that question" Chris said to Wyatt.

"Must not be strong enough yet, don't worry Mellie, it will happen" Wyatt added.

"Alright Mel we will try and help you learn these powers as best we can, but we can't do it here, we might break stuff, if only there was a place we could go to practice magic and not ruin anything?" Chris thought out loud.

"What about Magic School?" Wyatt said. "It's safe there."

"Yea but we can still get hurt, or hurt other people, and we can damage stuff there too, no we need a place were we can almost train ourselves, after all we are going to have to help Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and Mom fight demons some day." For only being 11 Chris was a smart boy and knew already what his destiny included.

"Well what if we create a world?" Mel said. "I can write a spell and with the amount of magic all three of us have it wouldn't be that difficult."

"Create a world! Do you know how much magic that would take?" Chris almost screamed.

"Well not really a world, more like a plane, or at least a simulated space, it would work for us because we, well, are powerful, and I could write a spell so that we wouldn't damage anything, or get hurt, this way we could practice the craft" Mel explained to her brothers.

"Actually Mellie you might be on to something, we were learning about something like this today in my Space, Portals, and Time movement class today" Wyatt said, "We could create a fake Manor for us to use and it wouldn't really be personal gain because we are learning our magic and building on it, we could pull this off."

"Come on Chrissy, it's two to one you might as well come along for the ride, and I need both my brothers to help me write the spell, and I want you there big brother" Mel said as she gave Chris pouty eyes like a puppy dog.

"Alright fine, but if Mom or Dad find out, we are dead, I mean they will kill us, especially since we didn't tell them that Mel can use real powers now" Chris stated.

"I'll tell them tonight at dinner I promise, ok now let's go write a spell and try out our new play place, and if Mom or Dad ask where we were, we'll just say we were at the park playing dodge ball" Mel said as if she had been thinking about this for a while.

About an hour later the three young witches looked over the piece of paper and were satisfied with what they had written. "Are you two ready for this?" Wyatt asked his younger siblings.

"Yes Wyatt, everything is fine, let's do this before Mom calls us for supper" Mel said.

"Wait how do we get back?" Chris asked, "We need a way to get back."

"We will use the Return back Home spell from the Book of Shadows, it should work just fine" Mel said confidently, she had a much bigger sense of adventure than her brothers and was excited to see if the spell worked.

"Alright you two, let's do this" Wyatt chimed in.

The three chanted the spell and were bathed in a soft yellow light and reappeared downstairs in the Manor.

"How do we know it worked?" Chris asked

"Well let's try something, can you two orb?" Mel asked.

The two boys orbed in and out of the room, proving that their powers worked.

"O.K. Mel since you wanted to do this to learn our family's powers better; do you want to try something?" Wyatt asked his baby sister.

Mel nodded. "I want to see if I can orb like you two."

The boys told her to pick a spot, they agreed on the conservatory. "Now concentrate on being in that room, and want to be there" Wyatt told her. The young witch closed her eyes and concentrated on being in the conservatory. A moment later she opened her eyes and had a frustrated look on her face.

"I can't do it" Mel pouted.

"Concentrate Mel, focus on our magic, and find our connection" Wyatt told her.

"It's not working Wyatt" the girl stomped her foot and sulked.

"Rooooooaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Chris shouted as he grabbed his little sister at her sides.

The girl jumped in the air and was engulfed in blue and white orbs, disappearing from between her brothers. A moment later the two boys heard a crash across the house. They ran into the conservatory to see Mel, on the floor and under her was a broken table.

"Mellie are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Actually yeah, that didn't hurt at all" Mel said standing up. Once she got off the table, a yellow glow surrounded it and the table was exactly how it was back home.

"Our spell worked" Wyatt said. "I mean we can't get hurt, we can't break things, this is awesome!"

Mel punched Chris in the arm and said "Why did you do that?"

"Orbing is a fear response I figured if you got scared you might be able to tap into our powers" Chris said back with a sheepish smile.

The three witches visited this place often; they called it playing dodge ball, and learned their powers quickly. They would even turn things into games and invite their cousins to play, after they had been sworn to secrecy of course. It was like a witch's club house, and no parents were aloud. Mel quickly learned all of her family's powers, and built a special bond with her brothers, something she could sense was very important to how her and her brothers' magic worked.

**End flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys here is the next chapter and as always please review._

The three young witches appeared in the "Manor" as they had done many times before.

"So what game are we playing today? Rescue the innocent, demon target practice, or every witch for themselves?" Mel asked her brothers.

"My vote is every witch for themselves. Chris?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Same here" Chris responded.

"Alright then, put 60 seconds on the clock" she said as she conjured a small stop clock that appeared above the stairs, "Everybody find a starting place, start when you hear the buzzer go off" Mel said as her and her brothers orbed to different parts of the "Manor".

At the end of the minute all the witches heard the buzzer and the game had officially begun. Chris walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the dining room, hoping that his brother and sister had started at a different part of the house. He was safe so far. Chris crawled under the table and astral projected, a hit wouldn't count if it wasn't really him. Astral Chris walked out into the entry way, in an attempt to draw out his brother or sister. Suddenly a vase hit him and astral Chris vanished. Chris woke up and heard Mel in his head "I guess I have to watch out for that Astral Projection power now, good thing I remembered" and her voice faded with a giggle. Chris got out from under the table and cautiously walked to where his projected was hit, she was around here somewhere. Chris heard the sound of an object flying through the air and turned around in time to see an athame coming at him. He dove out of the way just in time.

"Whoa whoa, stop. Time out, since when did we start using athames during this game?" Mel and Wyatt orbed to Chris as to not give away their original positions.

"Sorry I figured that we could just use anything that a demon would use, you know since we can't get hurt anyway. I thought it would help our reflexes. I should have asked first" Mel said looking down at the ground.

"I think we should use them, it will be good practice, you O.K. with that?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Yea fine" Chris said a little frustrated.

"What's the matter big brother?" Mel asked.

"Well it's just that I can't conjure, you two can. You guys can also use a force field and project, I just feel that I'm at a serious disadvantage here" Chris replied.

"Well we could use only orbing and TK that would even the field" Wyatt offered.

"No that's not why we come here, it's to help us learn how to fight, let's just continue on with the game" Chris responded and orbed out.

"Hey that's cheating" Mel yelled at the ceiling as Chris left his original spot after calling time out.

"It's O.K. Mel, let this one go" Wyatt said to his sister, and feeling pretty bad about the whole Chris situation. He was right, Mel could share his powers, and his mom and aunts' powers, their cousin's powers, and she could even use their Uncle Coop's powers too. Mel had an instant connection to the Power of Three and Charmed Power. Although Chris and Wyatt also had access to Charmed Power because they were part of the Warren blood line, and they could use the Power of Three with Mel, but she could tap into it by herself. In some ways Wyatt wondered if she was possibly more powerful than him. He could see how his little brother could feel left out on the power scale. Wyatt was deep in thought and didn't notice that Mel had slipped away into the conservatory.

"I'll give him another minute and if he is still there, I'm going after him" she thought to herself.

A minute later Wyatt was still deep in thought, completely forgetting about the game. Mel conjured an energy ball and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked up to see the energy ball coming at him. He orbed out of the way and saw Mel glance around the corner coyly.

"Oh your asking for it now baby sister" Wyatt replied and disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Mel snuck around the corner looking to strike at him again and heard the jingling sound that she knew was her oldest brother. Wyatt reformed directly in front of her and just as he appeared Mel levitated up and kicked her foot out catching her brother under the chin. She completed a back flip and landed on her feet as she watched her oldest brother stagger from the blow she just landed on him.

"How do you like them apples" Mel said as she disappeared into a heart. She reappeared upstairs in what would be her bedroom if the Manor was real. She cautiously opened the door and looked around the hall, where was Chris? Mel opened the door to "Wyatt's room", and looked around, all clear. Then she opened up the door to "Chris' room". He wasn't there either.

"Uh, the attic" she said to herself. Mel went back into her room and sat in her closet. She astral projected and headed for the attic. Mel cautiously rounded every corner, and was still listening for Wyatt. She knew he would want payback for that kick. Astral Mel quietly crept up the stairs and slowly entered the attic. Chris wasn't there either. At least that was what she thought until she felt herself being pushed backwards. Astral Mel slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. As soon as she got up she felt herself being lifted up. Chris came out of his hiding place and Mel looked at him, he had the athame she conjured earlier in his other hand.

"Smart move Chris, stealing my athame" She said to him as she could feel this telekinetic grip pushing against her.

"Well I figured if we are treating each other like demons that it wasn't really stealing" he responded back. Just then he threw the athame at his sister right before it connected, Astral Mel unformed and the real Mel hearted in a moment later, behind Chris. Chris whipped around in time for Mel to punch him right in the nose causing Chris to stagger backwards. Mel had now scored on both of her brothers, and they were each at zero. Normally Mel would have felt bad about how she would have hurt her brothers, but she knew that in this plane they had created none of them could feel pain. Unless they went back to reality before they were healed, then the pain became real. They learned that the hard way when Mel was 10. She had just started learning martial arts from her Aunt Phoebe and kicked Chris right in the face. They had returned home and to their surprise, Chris was bleeding from his head. He sank down to the ground and passed out. Wyatt freaked out and bent down to start healing him, he was afraid that the injury was severe enough that Chris would bleed to death. After that they decided to heal each other before coming back to the real Manor.

Mel orbed out of the attic, knowing her brother would be pissed at her. She had to think of a plan. Mel orbed down to the basement to give herself a chance to think.

Wyatt had recovered from the kick Mel had landed on him. He started up the stairs. He was cautiously rounding the corner at the top of the stairs. He wasn't going to take another kick like that. Wyatt thought he heard something on the other side of the corner and turned it with his hands up ready to attack. To his surprise Chris was doing the exact same thing.

"How did she get you?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"I was fighting an astral projection, when it disappeared she hearted behind me and punched me as I turned around. You?" Chris responded.

"I orbed in front of her and she levitated and kicked me under the chin." Wyatt replied.

"Wanna team up against her?" Chris asked.

"Don't we always" Wyatt said with a grin.

The two witch lighters were incredibly close. They were close with their sister too, but they shared a special bond as brothers, which often resulted in Mel getting picked on.

"You know maybe if we hadn't teamed up against her so much when we were younger, she wouldn't be so mean to us now" Wyatt stated.

"No she would still be mean, she just might feel bad about it" Chris said as the boys headed down stairs.

"Where do you think she is hiding?" Wyatt asked.

"Probably in the basement, we need a plan." Chris said.

"We could hide in the kitchen and wait for her to come out" Wyatt offered.

"There isn't a guarantee that she will use the door, she might orb or heart out" Chris replied.

"What if we orb down and attack her, catch her off guard while she is coming up with a plan" Wyatt said.

"If I know Mel she is hiding down there, probably waiting for us to do just that, she will be expecting it. But we could use that as a way to draw her out" Chris said confidently.

"What do you mean by that?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Well maybe not orb down there, but I could astral project down there, she would obviously know it isn't really me but she would think I was making a move and she would use the door expecting me to be close by. Then we can ambush her" Chris stated.

"It's days like these I'm glad I have a brother" Wyatt said as he put an arm around Chris. The two boys headed for the kitchen.

Wyatt found a hiding place back by the laundry room and Chris hid in a tall cabinet that had a broom in it. He had the intention of scaring Mel enough to give Wyatt a chance to get a hit. Chris' head fell to his chest and he astral projected to the basement. The astral projection appeared under the stairs and walked out into the middle of the room. Astral Chris was acting as if he was looking for something when he heard an object coming his way. He dove out of the way, saving the projection. Mel walked up to the astral version of her brother and said "Come on Chris if I can tell it's an astral projection when I don't see it appear, what do you think is going to happen when I see it appear".

"Oh come on Mellie, I'm just having some…" astral Chris didn't get to finish his sentence before Mel blew him up. Mel had an idea now. She cautiously went up the stairs to find her brother.

Chris woke up in the cabinet he was hiding in and waited for the door to the basement to open. He heard the tell tale creak from the door and listened to the soft footsteps on the kitchen floor. He heard the footsteps stop right in front of the cabinet he was in. Now was his chance. He jumped out of the cabinet, and hoped Mel was turned the other way.

Wyatt heard his sister shriek and knew it was his turn to make a move, he turned the corner with an energy ball conjured. He saw Mel turn back towards Chris and try to punch him. Chris orbed out of the way and Wyatt threw the energy ball at his sister. Without even turning around Mel orbed out of the way as Chris orbed back in, taking the impact of the energy ball and knocking him down. Mel orbed back in and knelt in front of Chris.

"What's mine is yours what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air" Mel chanted quickly.

Her powers left her body and went to Chris' and Chris' powers came to Mel. Mel quickly orbed over to Wyatt and repeated the spell. Now Wyatt had Chris's powers, Chris had Mel's powers and Mel had Wyatt's powers. Mel then orbed to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Are you boys ready to give up?" She asked her brothers.

"Never" Wyatt said as he tried to orb behind his sister and ended up on the staircase. "Wait I can't orb, or at least not correctly" Wyatt said walking back into the kitchen.

"That's because you don't have your powers, you have Chris'" Me replied.

"Yea but Chris can orb, even if I have his powers I should be able to go where I want" Wyatt told his sister.

"But they still technically aren't yours and they don't want you to use them. Now Chris has my powers but he doesn't know how to trigger them, therefore leaving him powerless" Mel said smugly.

"Well why do you get to use Wyatt's powers?" Chris asked.

"Well I tap into your guys powers everyday, your powers are used to me and I know what your triggers are, therefore, switching powers just takes away my ability to use others powers" Mel said. "So since you guys can't fight, give up?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea we give up, we should probably get back anyway, Mel switch our powers back" Wyatt said to his sister.

Mel went up to Wyatt and said the spell, giving Wyatt back his powers and giving Mel Chris' powers. She then went over to Chris and said the spell again, putting all the powers in their original bodies.

"So I win as I scored a hit on both of you and you guys didn't get any" Mel said happily as Chris was holding his hands over her to heal any wounds she may have gotten.

"Yes you're good, we get it already" Chris said as he rolled his eyes. Wyatt was holding his hands over Chris and healing his wounds as Mel was holding her hands over Wyatt to heal him. After the three young witches were healed they held hands and chanted "A time for everything and to everything its place, return what has been moved through time and space".

In the same pale yellow light that brought them to their playground, the witches returned home.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang settled in at home and talked with their parents.

"So what are the plans for tonight kids?" Leo asked his children.

"I'm going to do more research on these groups of demons, maybe I can find what the dark lighters have a bounty out for" Chris said.

"Well I was planning on going to the club to meet up with some friends, but if Chris is doing research, we should probably help" Wyatt added.

"Speak for yourself Wyatt, we earned some fun time, if Chris wants to spend the evening researching demons he can, but we don't" Mel stated.

"Mel" Wyatt said and gave his sister a mean glare "If you were researching demons you know we would help you."

"Um, no you wouldn't, and I know this because it's happened. Remember my senior year of high school. Demons crashed the Manor the day before graduation, I'm pretty sure I was the one who stayed up all night doing research while you two had dates." Mel replied while meeting Wyatt's glare with one of her own.

"Kids' that's enough" Leo stopped his children from continuing. "They are in their twenties and we still are breaking up arguments" he said to his wife.

"You should really help Chris tonight, I don't want anything to ruin Mel's birthday this weekend. The sooner we can wrap up this demon stuff the better" Piper told her children.

"Fine" Mel said with a sigh. She wanted to spend her birthday with her family, not fighting demons.

"I'll meet you guys in the attic" Wyatt said as he headed for his bedroom.

When they got to the attic, Chris started looking at the book, while Mel sat at the round table usually used for scrying. "Ok what are we going to do, I mean I thought that's what our little outing this afternoon was for, to get rid of the demons" Mel said still aggravated that she wasn't with her friends.

"Well yea we vanquished them, but they said that they were after a bounty that the dark lighters hired them to go after, we should probably find out what that is just incase someone else is sent after it" Chris stated. "Mel if you don't want to be here, then just go, Wyatt and I can figure this out."

"It's not that I don't want to help I just wanted to hang out with my friends tonight, we were just going to have a girls night in and watch movies and eat junk food. But I know, my Wiccan duties come first. Wyatt was right too, if you're researching I need to be here too, we all do."

"O.K. who are you and what have you done with my care-free baby sister?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Oh you're so funny Chris ha ha, you know what, you are…" Before Mel finished she was surrounded by bright white lights and disappeared. Chris was so shocked he didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Wyatt! Mom, Dad!" he cried out. Wyatt orbed in next to him and a moment later Piper and Leo were running up the steps.

"What happened what's wrong?" Leo asked looking around.

"It's Mel, she's gone. There were white lights and then she just disappeared" Chris said still shocked about his sister disappearing.

"What do you mean she just disappeared? Where would she have gone too?" Wyatt asked.

"Wait, Mel's 21 right?" Piper asked looking at Leo. "Yea, Piper she's our daughter why don't you know this?" Leo asked.

"No I mean I know she's 21 but it's just before her birthday. Leo what did my sisters and I do about 20 years ago this week?"

"Vanquished a demon?" Wyatt quipped.

"No. You boys were probably still a little young to remember. But when Mel was almost two, we were concerned that she didn't have any powers. Wyatt you had powers before you were born, and we knew what Chris' powers were going to be, but Mel still wasn't showing any signs of them. Your aunts and I were concerned so we cast a spell to see into Mel's future, well, instead it brought Mel from the future to us in the past, sort of like what happened with Wyatt and his imaginary friend or I guess the demon Vicus. It shouldn't be anything to worry about; I mean this technically already happened I think. Well I guess I don't know what really happened after she came back" Piper said starting to sound confused. "Nothing bad happened while she was there and I mean it's time travel, she is going to come back any second now."

Mel reappeared downstairs in the Manor. "…a terrible big brother?" Mel finished saying as the lights disappeared. "Whoa, what happened?" She asked as she saw a younger version of her mom and aunts.

"I thought this spell was supposed to help us see the future Phoebe" Paige said.

"Well technically, it did. I'm assuming you're the future Melinda" Phoebe asked the confused girl.

"Um, well yea but uh, where am I, I mean I know I'm in the Manor but it doesn't look the same, and you three don't look the same, and where are my brothers" Mel asked sounding panicked.

"It's alright sweetie, you're fine, we cast a spell to help us see your future powers" Piper said to her daughter. "We are concerned that you don't have any" she added.

"Wait future powers? So then I'm assuming I'm in the past." Mel said.

"That's right, and we just want to make sure that everything is O.K. with you, magically speaking" Paige said to her niece. "So Melinda, tell us what your powers are."

Mel stood there and looked at her Mom and aunts. "Um, why do you think something would be wrong with me? Oh and do you have to keep calling me Melinda, you all call me Mel in the future. Well for a while you all call me Mellie."

"See I told you people would call her Mel" Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"You shortened your name?" Piper said disheartened. "But you were named after Melinda Warren, the first powerful witch in our family."

"I know mom, but Melinda sounds way to 17th century, I just think Mel sounded better."

"O.K. back to the situation at hand, Mel, no powers, demons still attempting to attack. Not that we can't take them out, they are all lower level" Paige said impatiently.

"Since you two are here, where are my cousins, H.J. and Peyton?" Mel asked, careful not to mention her other cousins. She knew it was alright to mention Henry and Peyton because all three shared a birthday.

"H.J. who is… Oh Henry Jr. You guys call him H.J.? Paige asked sounding annoyed.

"They are upstairs with, well, you" Piper said "It's nap time. Why do you keep avoiding the question Melinda, I mean Mel?"

"Well, the whole powers thing, I don't think that I should tell you, future consequences and all" Mel stated.

"She must spend a lot of time with Chris" Paige said to Phoebe.

"No, well yes but he is my brother, I spend a lot of time with him and Wyatt. Look mom, I don't know what to tell you. I don't feel I should reveal what my power is; you all need to find that out in your own time. But rest assured that I do have a power, and it is the best power ever." Mel said to her Mom.

"I just want to make sure you are safe sweetie that's all" Piper said placing a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"You may as well get used to this now, Mom, you worry too much." Mel said with a smile. "How old am I right now?"

"You're going to turn two in a few days" Piper said.

"Well, how do you know that I don't have my power already, Aunt Phoebe you of all people should know that powers can be passive" Mel said with a smile.

"So you have the power of premonition. That makes sense" Piper said relieved.

"No, I didn't say that, how do you know that I can't freeze things like you mom, but since I'm always around witches I can't freeze them?" Mel added.

"Can you just tell us your power so we stop worrying?" Phoebe said.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe, but you didn't discover my power until after my 2nd birthday, I guess you'll just have to wait a few more days, but I will tell you this, listen to Wyatt he actually discovers my power first" Mel said. "That's all I'm going to tell you so you may as well send me home, remember, it's only a few more days."

The sisters knew they weren't going to get any more out of the young girl, who looked almost like Piper did at that age. The Charmed Ones chanted "A time for everything and to everything its place, return what has been moved through time and space." With the completion of the spell Mel was surrounded by white lights and reappeared in the attic of the Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this is a short chapter, but I would still appreciate reviews!_

Chris ran around the other side of the book stand and grabbed Mel. "Don't do that to me!" he said as he hugged his sister.

"Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter, how long was I gone anyway?" Mel asked.

"Only a few moments, I mean we just got done telling the boys what had happened. It was me and your aunts just before your 2nd birthday wasn't it" Piper said.

"Yea, you guys wanted to know what my power was. But I didn't tell them because you guys didn't find out until after my birthday. I remember you told me that I had been crying one day and you and dad couldn't figure out why. Then Wyatt told you that my ears hurt. At first you didn't believe him but then when I started getting a fever you took me into the hospital and they said I had double ear infections along with the fever. That's how you figured out that I could communicate with the guys telepathically." Mel told her mom.

"At least you didn't tell them anything, you know to help avoid future consequences" Chris added.

"Huh, no wonder Aunt Paige said I must hang around you a lot, that's what I told them." Mel said looking at her brother.

"Alright now that you're back Mel, we can start on looking up information on these demons" Wyatt said, glad that his baby sister was safe.

"Well I have an idea actually, can't we write a spell to help lead us to the bounty, or at least give us an idea of what the dark lighters are after? If I can be summoned from the future why can't we summon bounty?" Mel asked.

"Well, it's worth a try even if it just gives us a clue, it would be better than nothing" Chris said.

"Pen and paper" Mel said holding out her hand. A pen and notepad appeared in her hand with a flurry of orbs.

"Personal gain Mel" Wyatt said frowning.

"No, it's to write a spell to help us find what dark lighters are after, it doesn't count. Give me some time and input and we will have ourselves a spell" Mel said to her brothers.

After about an hour Mel felt she had completed the spell to help them find the dark lighter's bounty.

"Do you guys want to do this tonight or do you think we should wait until tomorrow?" Mel asked her brothers.

"We should do it now, it's still early and the sooner we know the better" Chris said.

"Alright, candles circle" Mel commanded. She lit the five candles that were in a circle on the floor. "Get in the circle, but stand at the points of the triquetra; we are going to need a lot of power for this spell. Chris, can you hold the paper up so we can join hands?"

"Sure, will that affect the amount of power we use in the spell?" he asked.

"It shouldn't you don't use a lot of energy with your telekinesis, especially lifting paper" Mel retorted.

The trio held hands and Chris held the paper up in front of Mel. "Repeat after me" she said to her brothers.

"Evil is approaching, Let darkness be withstood, help us to protect the power of good. Lead us to the bounty sought, the world around us will tell naught. We call upon the power of three to find an answer, blessed be."

A strong gust of wind rushed into the attic and swept the three witches across the floor. After the wind stopped, the three managed to get to their feet and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked his sister.

"It was supposed to lead us to whatever the dark lighters are after, but maybe it backfired?" Mel asked questioningly.

As soon as Mel stopped talking dark lighters orbed into the attic. Chris sent some flying into the wall and Wyatt followed the motion. Mel was able to freeze a few, to lower the threat at her brothers. Wyatt threw energy balls at the still dark lighters. One dark lighter fixed his aim on Chris and shot an arrow, it hit Chris in the back and he sank to the ground.

"Ah, guys!" Chris shouted rolling in pain. He was feeling the poison start to pulse through him.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled out and tried to run over to his brother, leaving his sister to finish off the dark lighters. The same dark lighter that shot Chris aimed at Wyatt and shot another arrow.

"No Wy!" Mel screamed and Wyatt orbed out without turning around, he reappeared next to Chris, using his telekinesis he pulled the arrow from Chris and sent it at a dark lighter and started healing his brother. Mel blew up the dark lighter that shot at both her brothers and conjured two energy balls to throw at the remaining dark lighters, then she went over to her brothers.

"Is he alright?" Mel asked Wyatt.

"Yea, I'm fine" Chris said with his eyes closed in pain.

While the trio's attention was focused on Chris a dark lighter orbed in behind Mel and held an athame to her throat and orbed her out of the attic.

"Mel!" Both boys yelled as they saw what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Please keep them coming. Oh and sorry about the short chapter, but I cut the chapters in ways that I felt kept you all coming back._

Mel was dark orbed into a cage and the dark lighter appeared next to it.

"Let me out of here. It would be easier to just let me go then deal with my brothers!" She hissed at the dark lighter.

The dark lighter walked away as if nothing was in the lair. Once he was gone Mel disappeared into orbs, only to be knocked to the floor.

"Ouch. Why do they always need to orb proof these cages?" Mel asked herself.

She then flicked her hands and tried to blow up the cage, only to feel herself be thrown back against the opposite side.

"Uh oh ouch. Damn it. Chris! Wyatt! Help me!" Mel shouted toward the ceiling.

The two witch lighters sat in the attic. Wyatt was at the table and was circling a crystal over a map, in an attempt to scry for his sister. Chris was over at the book flipping through various pages.

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here" Chris said and looked up hoping to see his sister. "Nothing. This is useless. If she is in the underworld we have no way of tracking her!" Chris said slamming the book shut.

"Chris we have to focus, can you think of any other spells?" Wyatt said trying to keep his brother on track.

"Yea, um come over to the potion pot" Taking a knife Chris cut across his palm. "Hold out your hand" he said to Wyatt. He cut Wyatt's palm and they both squeezed their hands into a fist over the pot. In unison the witch lighters chanted "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

"Nothing! Chris shouted as he walked away from the table. Wyatt walked over to Chris and healed his hand, and Chris did the same. "Wyatt where is she?" Where's our sister?" Chris said getting hysterical.

"I don't know Chris but we'll find her. How many times did our aunts get captured? We just need to keep trying. Now think little brother, what would Mel do if one of us were missing?"

"She would probably come up with a spell off the top of her head and then poof we would appear in front of her" Chris said coldly.

"Well what about the 'to call a lost witch spell'?" Wyatt responded.

"Earth to Wyatt I tried that spell, no cigar! Did not work. Mel is not here."

"Yea, you were calling for a witch, when you want to find our sister, what if we replace witch with sister, then maybe we can at least get an idea of where she is" Wyatt said sounding hopeful.

"Of course, didn't Aunt Paige say that she and Aunt Phoebe did that to find mom one time when she got turned into…uh something?" Chris asked.

"Yea, so hopefully it will work. Ok let's try this again." Wyatt sighed "We need our blood again." The witch lighters cut their hands again and chanted "Powers of our sister rise Come to us from across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me.

In the underworld Mel started to feel weak and light headed, she felt her self falling down and her body landed with a thump against the cage floor. Mel reappeared in the attic in front of her two brothers.

"Whoa what's going on, why do I feel so funny?" Mel said looking down at herself "Any why can I see through myself!" She said a little freaked.

"Damn it, it only brought… well what would you call that, her spirit, or is that her soul?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"It's just a projection of her Wyatt. Mel why did they take you, do you know where you are?" Chris asked his sister quickly. There was no telling how long this would last.

"I don't know, I mean the dark lighter disappeared basically as soon as we got there, I'm in this cage and it sends all my magic back at me when I use it. I don't really know where I am. Do you guys think you can follow my magic trail back to my body?" Mel asked.

"Wyatt might be able too, I don't think my sensing power is that strong in the underworld" Chris said.

"Well I need you guys to try ok, I don't know what they want with me, and I don't want to find out either" Mel said before her body faded out.

Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm and said "Come on we have to try and follow her."

A pair of lights revealed Wyatt and Chris in the underworld. The two looked around for Mel. They weren't in a lair and didn't see the cage that their sister described.

"Great where are we?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I can sense Mel, but it's faint. Hopefully we are close" Wyatt told his brother.

"Let's walk down this way, if we orb we may alert demons that we are down here" he added.

The witch lighters walked down the dimly lit corridor looking for the cave that their sister was being held captive. Wyatt was trying to sense her, but he felt as if something was trying to block his connection.


	14. Chapter 14

Mel woke up to a room full of dark lighters. "So are you going to tell me why I'm here, or are you going to wait until my brothers come and send you all to the wasteland?"

A dark lighter stepped forward and said "Even if your brothers come, they won't be able to save you."

"Just wait until I get out of here, then I won't even need my brothers to get rid of all of you."

The dark lighters laughed and walked over to a cauldron that Mel noticed for the first time. "We have big plans for you witch; and your white lighter brothers as well." The dark lighters continued adding ingredients into the potion, and Mel listened closely to what they were saying to each other.

"I told you we didn't need the demons to help us, we managed to get her all on our own" a bald dark lighter said.

"But without the demons they may have never cast that spell that summoned us to them, leaving her vulnerable" a shorter dark lighter with a mustache said.

"Either way we finally have her; and now we can finally destroy the Charmed magic, and take out her prophesized white lighter brother" the bald one said.

"How can I end the Charmed line of magic?" Mel asked herself. "And how does that apply to Wyatt's prophecy?"

Mel knew she had to warn her brothers, so she tried to contact them through their telepathic link. "Guys! Guys! Can you hear me?" she screamed in her head. To her regret there was no answer, her brothers were going to walk right into a trap.

Wyatt and Chris were hiding behind a large rock as four demons walked by.

"Do you think they saw us?" Wyatt asked his brother telepathically.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out let's keep moving" Chris replied.

The witch lighters took five steps when a fireball exploded on the wall beside them. Wyatt raised his shield so the two could make a plan.

"I guess that means they saw us" he said.

"Ya think?" Chris replied as he threw one against the wall with his telekinesis.

"Alright can you throw all of them at the same time? Then I will incinerate them" Wyatt told his little brother.

"Yea on the count of three lower your shield. 1, 2, 3!"

Wyatt's shield went down and Chris sent all the demons into the rocky wall, Wyatt immediately used his wave incineration power and vaporized them.

"Nice team work li'l bro" Wyatt said giving Chris a high five.

"Come on we have a sister to find" Chris replied and they kept walking along.


	15. Chapter 15

Mel paced in her small cage; she had to come up with a plan to stop the dark lighters.

"This cage that keeps my magic contained, will open up unrestrained." Mel tried orbing again and was thrown against the cage as before.

"Damn it!" she said frustrated.

"Foolish witch, these cages are made to hold white lighters, you think that a spell will allow you to orb?" the dark lighter with the mustache said. "Soon the potion will be ready and you will be ours."

Mel sat up from the floor; she had to get out of there. She needed to think, and fast.

"White lighters, they orb, this cage blocks orbing. How did that spell not work? My magic, open, uh where is Chris when I need him" Mel wondered to herself.

The rest of the dark lighters came back into the lair. "Is the potion ready?" The bald one asked.

"Yes, is Vorine here yet?" The one with the mustache replied.

"What do we need him for? We have the witch no thanks to them" the bald one shouted.

"They earned their payment and I feel it will be here soon, but too late" mustache said with a wily grin.

Vorine entered the lair "is it ready?"

"Yes Vorine, once we do this, your payment should arrive and it should be easy to attain" the mustached one said.

"Let's just do this before it is too late" the bald one said.

"Of course, this cage blocks orbing! My spell did work, but I can't think like a white lighter" Mel thought standing up. Mel took a breath and then hearted out of the cage. The dark lighters looked up and Vorine yelled "Get her!"

Mel flicked her hands up, and the dark lighters dove out of the way of the blast; more dark lighters were coming in now. Mel flicked her hands out again and blew two up. She dropped her hands to her side to conjure energy balls, but as she did that Vorine clasped his hand into a fist, squeezing at Mel's throat. Mel started dropping to her knees still trying to vanquish the dark lighters, but was grabbed any way. The dark lighters brought her towards Vorine and the cauldron. Vorine lifted the spoon out of the cauldron and poured the liquid into Mel's mouth. He then released his telekinetic grip and used it to force the liquid down Mel's throat. She attempted to cough it out but the force was to strong and she swallowed the poison. She stepped back shaken. Her vision started to darken and she felt a cold feeling in her chest. The dark lighters saw her normally brown eyes turn completely black.

Vorine stepped forward and said "How do you feel my child?"

"Evil" Mel responded.

"Good. There are two witches coming to this lair, we want you to kill them."

"The witches will die, they are no match for me" Mel said.

"Ah but these witches are also part white lighter, and one of them is the prophesized twice-blessed witch. But don't under estimate the other one either, he is part elder" Vorine said.

"I know them, I feel them. They are close by" Mel said darkly.

"Yes they are coming to rescue you; do you understand what you are to do?"

"Vanquish them." As she said that Mel dark orbed out of the lair.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Wy do you feel that?" Chris asked.

"Feel what?"

"My chest feels cold, like my heart is freezing. You don't feel that?" Chris asked again.

"Now that you said something, yea I feel something weird" Wyatt replied.

The two stopped when they saw black orbs forming in front of them, and the two witch lighters got ready to attack. To their surprise the orbs revealed their sister.

"Mel!" the brothers ran up to her and hugged her.

"Wait how did you dark orb?" Chris pulled away and looked at his sister.

"Um, Chris she is a telepath, she probably used the dark lighters powers to escape" Wyatt said.

Just then Wyatt's force field formed around Mel and sent Wyatt and Chris sailing through the air. The brothers landed with a thud against the labyrinth wall.

"Mel what the hell is wrong with you!" Wyatt yelled at his sister.

"Wy, they did something to her" Chris said as he dodged an energy ball blast.

"What do we do?" Wyatt said throwing his sister backward with his telekinesis.

"We don't know if it was a potion or a spell, if it was a spell we could write a reversal, but if it is a potion we would need to brew an antidote" Chris said avoiding a sonic blast. "Sonic waves, whose power is that?"

"Um, I think mine, but I've never used it like that before" Wyatt said confused as he conjured an energy ball.

"Wyatt you'll hurt her with that, maybe even kill her" Chris said using his telekinesis to deflect another energy ball.

"I'm going to throw it at the ground, hopefully it will kick up enough dirt so we can orb back to the manor" Wyatt stated. He threw the energy ball and the two brothers orbed out.

Back at the manor Chris was pacing in the attic.

"If you don't stop that Mom and Dad will come up here and we will have to explain how our baby sister got kid napped and turned evil, and then tried to kill us" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"How can you be sarcastic in a time like this, our sister just used our powers against us, and she used them differently! How is this a joking matter" Chris said throwing his hands in the air.

"First of all, nothing is so bad in life that you can't laugh about it, second of all, we are going to fix this" Wyatt replied.

"You're right we will save her. I think Mel is to strong for them to put a spell on, so they must have used a potion, I think we can brew one to save her." Chris responded stopping his pacing and going over to the book.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"We are her brothers Wy, and even if she is evil, deep down she knows us, and knows she is good, we just need to get that part back to the surface" Chris said stopping on the page he was looking for.

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked.

"Well I found this potion in the book to remove a dark force; we can use it as a guide line to make a stronger one."

"Ok let's do this" Wyatt said following Chris to the potion cauldron.

"Let's see first we need pure water" Chris said.

"Glass" Wyatt said and a glass appeared in his hand. He then orbed out of the attic and returned a moment later with water in the glass.

"Here it's from a glacial spring in Alaska, that should be pure enough" he said handing it to Chris.

Chris poured the water in and then reached for a sprig of lavender. He then grabbed some toad stool and witch hazel. He ground them up with the mortar and pestle and added them to the cauldron.

"Wy, I need some pine needles" Chris said.

Wyatt orbed out and then came back, "Here these are from Colorado to add to the purity of everything." Wyatt put them in the pot.

Chris stirred the potion a little and then turned to Wyatt and said "We need an ingredient of love, something that will get rid of the evil, what should we use?"

"An ingredient of love? What does that mean?" He asked.

"You know something that shows how much we care about her, our love for our sister" Chris said in an obvious tone.

"What about rose petals, that's a symbol of love" Wyatt said.

"That's more of romantic love we need family love" Chris replied.

"Our flesh!" Wyatt said in a moment of excitement. "Think about it, we would die for Mellie, so our flesh and blood is a symbol of our love for her" Wyatt replied giddily.

"Nice Wy, I didn't even think of that" Chris said as he held his hand out and an athame came to him. He held his arm up and cut a chunk of skin out and added it to the potion he then let some of his blood mix in as well. Wyatt copied him, and then the two healed each others wounds.

"Is that it?" Wyatt asked.

"We need some aloe Vera pieces and yarrow root, mom has them downstairs, then there is the incantation and we need to figure out how to get her to drink it" Chris said.

Wyatt orbed downstairs to get the rest of the ingredients and then orbed back to the attic.

"What's the incantation?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at the book and then looked up at Wyatt and said "You're going to laugh at this." Chris turned the book towards Wyatt who began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me, this is supposed to save our sister and make her good again?"

"I guess so; we better say it so the potion works."

Chris stirred the potion as the two chanted "Double double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"You know this is all very Macbeth" Chris said as he continued stirring.

"Weren't those witches evil?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea, but evil likes to take things from good all the time, just look at the pentagram" Chris stated.

The two finished up the potion and filled six vials full, they couldn't be too careful.

"Ok now, how do we get her to drink it?" Wyatt asked.

"Sheer force I guess. Maybe we can knock her out some how?" Chris questioned.

"Can't we just orb the liquid directly into her stomach?" Wyatt inquired.

"No usually for potions to work the person either has to drink it willingly or be aware of its presence, otherwise we would do that all the time" Chris replied.

"Looks like we are going to have to knock her out, maybe throw her against the wall, once we turn her good again we can at least heal her" Wyatt said.

"It's the best plan we have, I guess we will just have to improvise a little" Chris added.

The two orbed back down to the underworld.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Only a few more chapters left, hope you are all enjoying it. Keep up the reviews!!_

"Now what? Do we call for her?" Wyatt asked.

"Do you think she will come?" Chris asked back.

"Let's try, be ready to hit her" Wyatt said. "Mel. Come out Mel, we want to talk to you."

Dark orbs appeared behind them.

"I don't talk, only kill" Mel said as she flicked her hands up. The two dove out of the way just in time.

Chris hid behind a rock and astral projected behind Mel.

"Come on Mellie, let's talk, we're your brothers after all" astral Chris said ducking a punch.

"You must die white lighter" she said throwing a kick.

Chris blocked the kick and said "Hey, don't you mean witch lighter?"

With Chris distracting Mel, Wyatt snuck around to get behind his sister. Once he was close enough he crept up behind her and pinned her arms to her side. Once Wyatt grabbed her, Chris pushed his thumb under her chin and with in moments Mel was unconscious. Chris opened Mel's mouth and Wyatt poured a potion in. They tipped her head back to get the potion to go down.

"How do we know if it worked?" Wyatt asked.

"I guess we will have to wait until she wakes up" Chris replied. "Do you think we should orb her home now, or wait until we know for sure?"

"Let's wait for now, I don't think there are any demons coming this way yet" Wyatt said. Chris' astral projection disappeared and the real Chris came out from hiding.

The two boys were waiting for Mel to wake up when they heard voices.

"She went after the white lighters" a deep voice said. "I can sense their presence down this way."

"We need to hide her" Wyatt said.

Chris orbed Mel behind the rock he astral projected from earlier.

"What about us?" Chris asked.

"We are going to end this now" Wyatt said with determination.

The two heard footsteps getting closer to their location. They were pressed up against the walls to give themselves a chance at surprising the dark lighters. When the voices they heard appeared, the brothers noticed that they were out numbered, six dark lighters to the two of them.

Chris used his telekinesis to throw two dark lighters into the wall. The other four conjured their cross bows. They took aim on the two witch lighters and fired. Chris and Wyatt orbed out of the way and orbed back in behind two of them. Chris sent them flying at the two dark lighters he TKed before knocking all four to the ground.

"Cross bow" Wyatt called and one of the cross bows came to him. Wyatt took aim on a dark lighter and fired, vanquishing one of them. He conjured two energy balls and sent them at two dark lighters one was vanquished while the other one dodge it.

"Wyatt duck!" Chris yelled just before a dark lighter shot an arrow at his brother. Wyatt dodged the poisoned arrow which hit another dark lighter, leaving it three to two.

"Wyatt do you think you can channel just the fire part of your wave incineration power?" Chris asked ducking away from another arrow.

"I can try" Wyatt said jumping near the rock Mel was behind. Wyatt focused his energy and managed to create a medium size fire ball. "Why isn't it moving towards them?" Wyatt yelled.

"Let me help" Chris said as he used his telekinesis to throw fire at the remaining dark lighters.

The three dark lighters went up in flames and soon were just ashes on the ground.

"Is Mel still ok?" Chris asked.

"Yea, we kept them away from her for the most part" Wyatt replied.

"Nice work, it seems I underestimated how you work together" an eerie voice said from behind the brothers.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Vorine, and I am here to bring an end to the Charmed magical line" Vorine replied.

"Not if we have anything to do about it" Chris said as he swept his hand across his body.

Vorine moved slightly but managed to stay standing. "You think that is all it would take to stop me?"

Wyatt conjured an energy ball and threw it at the demon. It hit Vorine but once again all that happened was some slight movement.

"Is that all the twice blessed witch has?" Vorine asked.

"There is plenty more where that came from" Wyatt said as he conjured an athame and threw it at the demon. Vorine grabbed the weapon out of mid air and held on to it.

"Oh yes you are impressive" He retorted.

Vorine pushed his hands out and the brothers were swept up by a force of wind that held them off the ground and pinned to the underworld wall.

"After all this time, I would have thought the Charmed power would be strong, but I guess that's what happens when the only demons you face are pitiful lower level ones. But I guess when the twice blessed child was born; I was only a low level demon. I don't even appear in your book of shadows" Vorine started his rant.

"You see, I have been planning this a long time, ever since I heard that the Power of Three was going to live on, only in this generation it is tripled. I knew you had to be taken care of, and why not take out the most powerful trio in the group" Vorine continued as he tightened his grip on Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt and Chris were finding it more and more difficult to breath. They were both struggling to get free and come up with a plan.

"It was almost too easy for me to kill you three, I didn't realize you sister would be such an easy target, and you two would come after her so willingly. She's going to kill you, you know. The two of you really made this very ah…" Vorine yelled releasing his grip on Chris and Wyatt.

Chris, Wyatt, and Vorine looked over to see Mel standing there with her hands out looking like her mother.

"Nobody goes after my brothers" She said as she flicked her hands again and singed the demons' flesh again. Wyatt conjured another energy ball and threw it at Vorine before he could retaliate on Mel, but she kept focus on the demon.

Mel walked closer to Vorine using Chris' telekinesis to deflect his fireball attacks. "How dare you turn me against my brothers" she said as she backed the demon into the wall.

"You think you can kill me? Silly witch even your twice blessed brother couldn't harm me" Vorine yelled in confidence.

"You needed me to take out my brothers because you can't do it. It's taken you years to even be able to use your powers in this plane" Mel reached out and grabbed Vorine "Let's take it to your turf" Mel said and tapping into various powers, they vanished from the earthly plane.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone, I know it's a short chapter, but that's just how it is. Please review though!_

"Where did she take him?" Wyatt asked.

"What did she mean he couldn't kill us, he was doing a pretty good job back there" Chris replied.

"That's not the problem Chris, our sister just vanished with a demon, on purpose this time" Wyatt yelled.

"Well think for a second, she was talking about planes right, I mean there are only 11 planes of existence right? Which one would she have taken him to?" Chris asked.

"Of all people you're the one to know that answer Chris. There is the ghostly plane, limbo, heavenly planes, the astral plane I don't know which one!" Wyatt said getting more and more hysterical.

"Wait, Wy. You're a genius!" Chris said throwing his arms around his brother.

"I am? What did I do?" Wyatt asked confused.

"The astral plane. Mel took him to the astral plane! That would have been the only powers she could have used, my astral projection, and your projection. I can get us there." Chris said excitedly.

"How can you do that?" Wyatt asked.

"Well I can use my astral projection power to appear on the plane, but we're going to need your projection power to go there, my power isn't strong enough yet especially with Mel tapping into it." Chris explained.

"Ok but let's go to the manor, who knows what will happen if we stay down here" Wyatt said and the two witch lighters orbed home.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the manor Chris set up a circle of crystals for protection. Wyatt was filling potion vials for them to take along.

"Almost ready to do this?" Chris asked his brother.

"Yea, I'm just making sure we aren't going in unprepared" Wyatt replied back.

The two sat on the floor in the crystal haven and held hands. They closed their eyes and began to concentrate. Chris focused on his astral projection power and moving to the astral plane, while Wyatt focused on making the projection stronger once they arrived on the plane. The brothers felt themselves getting slightly dizzy and then felt like they were flying. The two opened their eyes and discovered a place that looked like San Francisco, but there was nobody in the house, and nobody on the streets. Everything seemed to be bathed in a pinkish glow. The brothers realized they had projected themselves to the astral plane.

"Wy, we did it. We're on the astral plane" Chris said excitedly.

"How do we find Mel? She is with that demon." Wyatt asked.

"Our powers should work here the same way they do on our plane, we should be able to sense for her" Chris replied.

The two sensed for their sister. She was angry, and enraged. They focused on their sister's anger and orbed out. The two appeared in an alley to see their sister deflect a stream of fire away from her. Vorine then jumped on a dumpster and sent electric volts towards Mel. Mel anticipated what Vorine was trying to accomplish and she levitated into the air. Wyatt and Chris saw the electric waves coming at them and they orbed out just before they were electrocuted. The brothers reappeared next to Mel as she landed on the ground.

"What are you two doing here, fireball!" Mel said as she redirected the fireball back at Vorine.

"We figured you could use some help" Wyatt said raising his shield.

"Wy, your shield isn't going to hold his attacks off for long. His power is a mixture of telepathic abilities and projection in all forms" Mel said catching her breath.

"What do you mean in all forms?" Chris asked confused.

"Projection, astral projection, thought projection, they are all various forms of the projection power. Combine that with a telepathic ability and you have a demon that cannot be vanquished in our world" Mel stated.

"Why can't he be vanquished in our world?" Wyatt asked as he started to feel his shield weakening.

"It's because he was just a projection in our world. It took him a long time to be able to let his projection half use powers. He even managed to steal other demons powers to add to his own" Mel said just before Wyatt's shield went down.

The trio dove behind some trash cans as Chris deflected a stream of fire back at Vorine who dove out of the way.

"He can only be vanquished in this plane where he actually exists on a physical level" Mel said "the only problem is he is one tough son of a bitch."

"How do you know all this?" Chris asked his sister.

"It's amazing what you find out when you are under the influence of an evil mind control potion" Mel responded as she channeled a fire ball back at the demon.

"We can take him. Chris and I will distract him while you come up with a spell" Wyatt directed his siblings into action.

Chris and Wyatt threw the potions they brought with. Some potions burned the demon, while others didn't do anything. Wyatt attempted his wave incineration power, but Vorine shimmered out before anything happened to him.

"It's like he knows what we are going to do" Chris said frustrated.

"Well if he is a telepath he is probably reading our minds like Mel can, duck!" Wyatt said as the two dodged a lightning blast.

"Chris, do you remember the spell we used on Mel's 18th birthday when we didn't want her to figure out our present?" Wyatt asked as he orbed out of the way of a fire ball.

"A little bit um, take our thoughts within our mind, shield them from prying eyes, a few hours is all we need, to reveal the surprise blessed be" Chris said just as another fireball came at him.

Vorine paused for a moment and then Wyatt and Chris noticed the fear in his eyes. Wyatt conjured a fireball and Chris used his telekinesis to channel it into a stream of fire. Vorine saw the flames but couldn't get out of the way fast enough and caught on fire. The demon put the flames out as he shimmered away.

"Where did he go?" Mel said coming out from behind the dumpster.

"He is still near by, I can feel it" Wyatt said. "Do you have the spell ready Mellie?"

"Yea, think you guys can read my thoughts and say the spell at the same time?" Mel asked her brothers.

Vorine shimmered in behind the three witches and conjured an athame and threw it at Mel.

Mel felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and without turning around she hearted out of the way just in time for the athame to miss her. She reappeared on the other side of Vorine and started chanting. "Demon of the astral pain, one that causes all our pain, disappear from our sight, we banish you to an endless night."

The three saw Vorine move in an uncomfortable manor and noticed smoke was starting to pour from him.

"I need you guys to say it with me" Mel commanded. Her brothers followed her lead and the trio of witches chanted "Demon of the astral pain, one that causes all our pain, disappear from our sight, we banish you to an endless night."

Vorine started to burst into flames and with one final scream he disappeared in an explosion of fire.

Mel ran over to her brothers and gave them a hug.

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you guys, and I'm sorry that I was the bounty the dark lighters were after, and I'm sorry that you had to come rescue me" Mel said in one long breath.

"Calm down Mel, none of that was your fault. I mean how were we to know that the dark lighters wanted you and would work with demons" Wyatt said rubbing Mel's back.

"And that the demon wouldn't be able to kill us so he needed a witch with similar powers to him to take us down" Chris added.

"The point is Mel, good magic won again. We are all still alive, you're back to your old self and Chris and I learned how to combine our powers" Wyatt continued.

"I noticed that, nice flame thrower action you two. And I'm assuming it took both of your guy's powers to get here, since I had to combine them myself to get here" Mel commented.

"Yea, but it was good, it forced us to work without you, and we may have to learn how to write spells someday, we can't always rely on you" Chris said pulling Mel in for another hug.

"Well you two, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some fun, how about we go home and go to P3, we aren't working tonight and there is a good band playing" Wyatt chimed in as he put his arms around his brother and sister.

"I'm game, and thanks again guys for saving my life" Mel said as Chris grabbed her hand and him and Wyatt projected the trio back to the Manor.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone, here is the final chapter for the story. I hope you all have liked it, it was my first fic ever! I hope you all check back for a new story that is in the works. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and if you haven't yet please tell me what you think about it. _

P3 was busy, people were dancing and drinking and having a good time. Wyatt and Chris were in a corner booth as Mel walked over with their drinks.

"A beer for Chris, beer for Wyatt, and coconut daiquiri for me" Mel said as she put the drinks down. She then held out her hand and started blinking her long eye lashes.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Well since this is my job, I figure I may as well try and get a tip for getting your guy's drinks" Mel said with a grin.

"Here's a tip, don't bite the hand that saves your life and keeps you from turning evil" Chris said and him and Wyatt laughed.

"Ok, well since you guys did save my life and all, I guess I'll let this one go. But I am not going to let that pretty boy over there leave with out talking to me first" Mel said as she walked away from her brothers and sat at the "pretty" boy's table.

"Aren't you going to stop her and tell her she is too young to date?" Chris said turning to Wyatt.

"I think she can take care of herself, don't you little brother?" Wyatt said with a grin as he used his telekinesis to tie the guy's shoe laces together.

The "pretty" guy stood up and immediately fell back down; he went to untie his shoes and promptly left the club embarrassed.

"But sometimes an older brother has to look out for his baby sister" Wyatt said as he smiled at Mel.

"I'll drink to that" Chris said as the two clinked their beer bottles together as Mel came back to the table to yell at her brothers, as normal siblings often do.


End file.
